


Свобода есть величайшая ложь

by Cinnamonius, WTF_Thorki_Hiddlesworth_and_Co_2020



Series: Спецквест [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Alternate Universe, Evil!SHIELD, Implied/Referenced Torture, Loki is a clever bastard, M/M, Non-Graphic Violence, Pseudo-Incest, Psychological Trauma, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:15:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22985434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cinnamonius/pseuds/Cinnamonius, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Thorki_Hiddlesworth_and_Co_2020/pseuds/WTF_Thorki_Hiddlesworth_and_Co_2020
Summary: Что если ЩИТ задерживал супергероев и пришельцев из других миров, вместо того чтобы объединять их в команды? Что если Тор был захвачен и уже пробыл у ЩИТа какое-то время, прежде чем появился Локи? И приведут ли его туда насильно, или же это всего лишь будет часть его плана, чтобы вытащить Тора? Или, быть может, наоборот, убедиться, что тот останется там навсегда?
Relationships: Loki/Thor (Marvel)
Series: Спецквест [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1651873
Kudos: 17





	Свобода есть величайшая ложь

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Freedom Is Life's Great Lie](https://archiveofourown.org/works/900341) by [amberfox17](https://archiveofourown.org/users/amberfox17/pseuds/amberfox17). 



> псевдо-инцест, Локи воистину Бог Обмана, а Тор прекрасен в своей боевой ярости. ЩИТ тоже не белый и пушистый. Тор и Локи - боги и умеют этим пользоваться. В тексте есть упоминания допросов и их последствия для психики (неграфично).

Сначала Тор даже не поднимает головы. Тяжелая поступь вооруженной стражи и более мягкое шарканье закованных в цепи ног: всё это слишком знакомо, чтобы обращать внимание.

Он мало помнит о своём прибытии в Мидгард: он упал посреди пустыни, и ничтожные дрожащие создания попытались его успокоить, а потом вдруг злодейски обратили вспышку молнии против него. Он уснул, проснулся, стал драться и был побеждён смертными. Это повторялось снова и снова, отличались лишь комнаты и тюремщики, и всё сливалось воедино, пока он не проснулся в этой залитой светом камере с прозрачными стенами.

Они называли его пришельцем. «Откуда ты?» — спрашивали они. — «Как попал сюда? Когда придут остальные? Насколько сильны ваши армии? Насколько силён ваш вид? Почему ты так быстро исцеляешься и так долго держишься? Почему выглядишь как один из нас? Почему говоришь на нашем языке? Вы наблюдали за нами? Что вы хотели сделать с людьми на Земле?»

Поначалу он не понимал. Он дрался, и кричал, и пытался вызвать Мьёлльнир снова и снова. Он бросался на стражников, на тех, кто допрашивал его, на целителей, которым было интересней наблюдать за его ранами, а не лечить. Он упрямо молчал, не поддаваясь их расспросам, или же дерзко выражал неповиновение их приказам. Как смеют они так обращаться с сыном Одина!

Это длилось недолго. Его могучая сила была утеряна вместе с Мьёлльниром. И даже если бы нет — способности незаметных, скрывающихся в тени мужчин и женщин с их настойчивыми вопросами и жестокими руками всё равно сломали бы его. Лишение божественной силы лишь всё ускорило. Возможно, к лучшему.

Он бушевал. Он отчаивался и молил. Он звал отца, мать, брата, Хеймдалля, друзей, эйнхериев. Кого-нибудь. Кого угодно.

Никто не пришёл. Правда медленно стала доходить до него. Он был брошен. Забыт. Один. Все, кого он любил, все, кого он знал, отвернулись от него, оставили умирать тут, в Мидгарде, ослабевшим, павшим духом, недостойным.

Конечно, он не был в прямом смысле один в этой огромной ярко освещённой тюрьме. Тут были и другие. Он не мог говорить с ними, но наблюдал достаточно, чтобы понять, кем был каждый. Воин, стоявший гордо, не позволивший себя сломать. Перевёртыш, чьё обращение из беспокойного человека в рычащего монстра было ему неподконтрольно. Человек с ярким светом в груди и серебристыми шрамами, ползущими по горлу горлу и шее, пока он не начинал задыхаться, трястись и биться в припадке, и тогда — лишь только тогда — стражники давали ему какое-то снадобье, и оно на несколько дней убирало пятна с кожи.

Были ещё стражники: женщина с огненно-красными волосами, которая смотрела и слушала — и которую никто никогда не мог одурачить. Двое мужчин: один любил забраться повыше и говорить колко и насмешливо. Он не отводил глаз, что бы ни происходило в камерах, но и не наслаждался этим. Другой был немногословен, но всегда любезен, с аккуратными движениями. Он не доставлял боли больше, чем необходимо, — однако и меньше тоже.

Все они ушли. Тор не знает, что произошло, но в один день, когда он лежал в огромном зале, где целители трудились над ним, зазвучала тревога, и внутрь хлынули стражники, и начался хаос. Позже люди, скрытые тенью, опять и опять задавали ему одни и те же вопросы. Как они всё спланировали? Каков был план? Попытается ли он сделать то же самое?

Ответов у него не было. Это значило лишь, что спрашивающим потребовалось больше времени, прежде чем удовлетвориться допросом.

Теперь он сидит и ждёт, благодарный за то, что сидеть и ждать ему позволено. Несчастный, которого взяли в плен сегодня, не вызывает интереса, разве что из-за него благословенное одиночество продлится чуть дольше, пока тюремщики будут заняты новой добычей.

Но потом он ощущает на своей руке легчайшее из прикосновений и вскидывает голову.

Локи.

Его брат окружён тяжело вооружёнными и покрытыми бронёй стражниками, и те ведут его к пустующей камере, но Локи не выглядит испуганным или разгневанным, лишь только спокойным и любопытным. В скользнувшем по Тору взгляде не видно и искры узнавания.

Вся застарелая ярость вдруг поднимается в Торе, и он вскакивает, рыча от гнева, и бьёт по стеклу кулаком. Они схватили его брата! Они будут терзать его, как терзали Тора! Этому не бывать!

Но стражники даже не смотрят на него. Их вожак, одноглазый мужчина, которого Тор научился опасаться, уже ждёт. Как только дверь камеры закрывается за его братом, одноглазый начинает говорить, и Локи склоняет голову набок и слушает молча.

Тор отчаянно колотит в стекло.

— Брат! — кричит он. — Локи!

— Я здесь, Тор.

Тор резко оборачивается. Позади него стоит Локи. Тор тянется к нему, отчаянно боясь, что тот обернётся иллюзией, но руки ощущают твердость плоти и доспехов, и из горла рвётся рыдание.

— Ты пришёл, — говорит он. По щекам катятся слёзы. — Ты пришёл за мной.

— Конечно, — отзывается Локи. — И жалею, что не смог прийти ранее. Тяжелые времена переживал Асгард.

— Ледяные гиганты? — спрашивает Тор, крепче сжимая Локи. — Вторжение?

— Покушение, — торжественно и печально отзывается Локи. — Отец убит.

— Что? — ошарашенно шепчет Тор.

— После твоего изгнания отец впал в Сон Одина. Слишком большое бремя пало на его плечи. Я сделал всё, что в моих силах, чтобы защитить наш мир, однако Лафей смог проникнуть в Асгард и убил отца во сне.

— А мать?

—Мать жива, но серьёзно ранена. Её поместили в целительный сон, и мне пришлось взойти на трон.

Локи делает шаг и кладёт руку Тору на плечо.

— Не бойся, брат. Я отомстил за отца так же, как это сделал бы ты. Йотунхейм уничтожен.

— Уничтожен? — онемело спрашивает Тор, едва способный говорить. Это его вина. Если бы он не вторгся в Йотунхейм… если бы был в Асгарде, чтобы защитить отца…

— Полностью, — отзывается Локи, и в его глазах загорается что-то, чего Тор не видел ранее. — Я обратил полную мощь Биврёста на эти ничтожные вымерзшие пустоши, и там более нет ничего, кроме пепла и груды камней. Чудовища уничтожены. Навсегда.

Локи замолкает, но Тор слишком ошарашен, чтобы хоть что-то сказать в ответ. Йотунхейма… больше нет? Нет целого мира, со всеми его обитателями? Тор никогда не думал, что можно так поступить. Случившееся кажется почему-то… неправильным, и всё же…

— Хеймдалля тоже ранило при вторжении, — продолжает Локи. — Можешь представить себе смятение и начавшиеся беспорядки. Я мог лишь занять трон и начать искать тебя. Всё это время… мы считали, что в Мидгарде с тобой всё хорошо. Мы и представить не могли, что произошло на самом деле.

Локи смотрит ему в глаза; в его взгляде лишь любовь и безграничная тревога.

— Я пришёл забрать тебя домой, брат.

Тор слабеет. Колени подгибаются, и он опускается на пол, увлекая Локи за собой. Он тяжело оседает у брата на груди, судорожно вцепившись в его одежды.

— Благодарю тебя, — выдыхает он; тело бьёт дрожь, — за то, что пришёл за мной.

Локи ждёт, пока Тор успокоится, с нежностью пропуская пальцы через волосы и распутывая колтуны.

— Но у меня одно условие, — тихо говорит он, его дыхание едва ощутимо ласкает лицо Тора. — В Асгарде сейчас… неспокойно. Последней волей Всеотца было изгнать тебя. Мать не сможет вступиться за меня. Если я, будучи царём, верну тебя домой, что будет с престолонаследием? Принадлежит ли трон тебе… или мне?

— О чём ты говоришь? — сдавленно переспрашивает Тор.

— Последнее, что сейчас нужно Асгарду, это чтобы наши имена стали оправданием для разжигания войны, — поясняет Локи. — Меня короновали. Я защитил наш мир. Я царь. Но есть и те, кто будут плести интриги, строить планы и пытаться свергнуть меня, и они захотят использовать тебя, чтобы ты это сделал. Сиф и троица воинов уже пытались не повиноваться мне. Ты всегда хотел править, Тор. Как я могу быть уверенным, что ты не пойдёшь против меня?

— Никогда, — не колеблясь отвечает Тор. — Ты пришёл сюда, чтобы спасти меня. Что значит трон по сравнению с любовью брата?

— Хорошо сказано, — отзывается Локи. — Значит, ты присягнёшь мне? Поклянёшься, что признаешь меня царём над тобой?

— Клянусь, — отвечает Тор. — Ты мой царь. — Он скажет что угодно. Он отчаянно хочет убраться отсюда. Он хочет домой. Все оставили его, забыли о нём, бросили на произвол судьбы. Только Локи рискнул всем и пришёл за ним. Он никогда этого не забудет.

— Хорошо, — кивает Локи. Его рука успокаивающе лежит у Тора на затылке. — Мы немедленно покинем это место, но сначала я хотел бы кое-что тебе подарить.

Он отстраняется и встаёт, оставляя Тора коленопреклонённым у своих ног. Локи проводит ладонями одна над другой, разводит их в стороны — и вот уже держит оружие в руках. Он протягивает его Тору.

— Встань, брат, — говорит Локи, и его улыбка остра и смертоносна подобно кинжалам, что он так любит. — Встань и прими своё новое предназначение.

Тор встаёт и берёт оружие в руки. Мьёлльнир был молотом, инструментом, который мог и строить, и разрушать, как говорил отец. То, что он держит в руках, будет сеять лишь разрушение и смерть.

Локи преподнёс ему боевой топор — огромный, устрашающий, бритвенно-острый. Тор чувствует его тяжесть, его вес в своих руках, проводит большим пальцем по рунам, вырезанным на рукояти, и ощущает, как божественная сила возвращается к нему, и гром зарождается внутри. Он распрямляется, высокий, величественный и исполненный ярости.

— Мой палач, — с любовью говорит Локи; он начинает светиться, и вот на его голове появляется шлем, а в руках Гунгнир. — Следует ли нам показать этим смертным, что бывает, когда они осмеливаются поднять руку на бога?

— Да, — рычит Тор, и жажда крови поёт в его венах. Одним могучим ударом он разбивает стеклянную стену.

Смертные в изумлении оборачиваются, когда молчаливая иллюзия в другой камере рассеивается, и на них обрушивается ярость сынов Одина и истинная сила древних богов. Воют сигналы тревоги, слепят вспышки света, но за прикрытием всех своих технологий смертные — всего лишь плоть и кости, а Тор и Локи веками убивали гигантов, и драконов, и существ намного страшнее.

Это блистательно и прекрасно, и они смеются, и смеются, и смеются, пробираясь к выходу, сражаясь бок о бок, оставляя после себя лишь павших врагов. Они доходят до комнат, где Тора пытались сломить, и он замирает, страх и омерзение горчат во рту, но Локи поднимает его руку и помогает призвать молнию — и чистый белый свет стирает всё.

Бой занимает много времени. И вот всё кончено; логово смертных превращено в дымящиеся руины, где нечему больше шевелиться. Тор выпускает топор; его руки дрожат. От них пахнет кровью, и все, кто навлекал тот позор на него, мертвы. Он вновь чувствует себя могучим и цельным; он отомстил своим врагам. Всё свершилось. И всё же… всё же…

— Я здесь, брат, — говорит Локи, одной ладонью обхватывая его сзади за шею, другую кладя на щёку, и притягивает ближе. Так, что Тор может видеть лишь только его одного. — Со мной ты в безопасности. Доверься мне. И никогда, никогда не сомневайся в том, что я люблю тебя.

— И я люблю тебя, — эхом отзывается Тор, цепляясь за голос брата как за единственное нерушимое в мире, повергнутом в хаос. — Локи, не оставляй меня. Пожалуйста.

— Никто и никогда больше не отнимет тебя у меня, — низким взволнованным голосом произносит Локи. — Обещаю. — Он мягко целует Тора в потрескавшиеся губы. — Ты теперь мой, Тор. Я не позволю ничему с тобой случиться.

Тор выдыхает, от облегчения кружится голова.

— Я — твой, — повторяет он, и сердце сжимается, когда Локи ликующе улыбается ему, и вихри его магии вздымаются и поглощают их обоих.

***

Проходит год, прежде чем они возвращаются в Мидгард. Локи оказывается прав: в Асгарде неспокойно; после тысячелетий мирной жизни асов потрясали и пугали перемены. Никто не мог понять, почему Тор, золотой принц, первенец, всеобщий любимец, отошёл в сторону, позволив Локи остаться на троне. О да, тот прекрасно справился с бременем власти, рассуждали асы, пока Тор был изгнан в Мидгард, и уничтожил величайших врагов Асгарда, пусть жестоко, но так впечатляюще. Однако кто захочет видеть царём Локи, когда вернулся Тор — бесстрашный, сияющий, ослепительно прекрасный?

Например, сам Тор. Асы быстро узнали, что приходить к Тору жаловаться, и шептать, и украдкой намекать на поддержку в свержении Локи с трона — совсем не мудрое решение. Для тех, кто был опрометчивей, кто окружал Локи в тронном зале и обнажал оружие против него, это решение было ещё и самым последним, и их глаза застывали широко раскрытыми от изумления, когда Тор отделял их головы от тел.

Вскоре Асгард успокоился, глядя на непоколебимую фигуру Тора, с острым боевым топором стоящего рядом с Локи. Царица была столь слаба, что вряд ли могла уже проснуться, и больше никто не спрашивал, почему старший брат сам уступил младшему. Хотя многие всё так же были озадачены, и вокруг трона ходили слухи о магии и творящемся непотребстве, о том, что Локи околдовал Тора и заставил служить ему.

Тор не желал это слушать. Локи спас его из преисподней, которой была тюрьма смертных, дал ему оружие для мести, обнимал, когда ему было плохо. Один лишь Локи доказал, что он был прав, что ему можно верить. Один лишь Локи любил его по-настоящему. Тор верил в это всем своим существом, всем, что осталось от него. И если Локи хочет занять трон, то Тор с радостью отдаст его ему. Единственное, чего теперь хочет Тор, — никогда не оставаться одному.

Он готов умереть за Локи. Убить за него гораздо проще.

— Мы должны захватить Мидгард, — заявляет Локи однажды. — В остальных мирах становится неспокойно. Они не уважают нас так, как уважали Всеотца. Люди — угроза Асгарду и должны нам подчиниться. Если мы завоюем их мир сейчас, это послужит уроком остальным, что сыны Одина столь же грозны, как и их отец, и тогда мир воцарится повсюду.

— Не понимаю, почему нам стоит напасть на них, а не разобраться для начала с другими мирами, — нахмурившись, возражает Тор. — Они никогда не выступали против нас. Они даже не верят, что мы существуем.

— Раньше не верили, — поправляет Локи, — пока ты не попал в их руки. Ты не должен винить себя, но они, конечно же, многое от тебя узнали. Они знают о нас всё. Лишь вопрос времени, когда они найдут возможность напасть на нас.

Тор сомневается; однако он в самом деле под конец рассказал смертным всё, что знал.

— Смертные. Они столь… изобретательны, — задумчиво говорит Локи. — Хитрые умы, создающие хитрые механизмы. Всегда так много болтают. Они опасны, Тор. Ты это знаешь. Они нуждаются в нашей власти над ними, в направляющей их руке. Для их же собственного блага. И для нашего тоже.

Тор вспоминает крошечные комнаты и гудение электричества. Вспоминает молнию, укрощённую, испорченную, извращённую смертными, чтобы добиться того, чего они желали. Его руки дрожат от гнева.

Не говоря ни слова, Локи вручает ему топор.

—За Асгард, — рычит Тор.

Мидгард легко падает к их ногам; его лидеры дрожат от страха пред мощью асгардских армий, золотых, сверкающих, высаживающихся в основных городах. Проходят недели, и люди вновь начинают поклоняться асгардцам как богам, возможно, понимая, что молитвы, песни и статуи защитят их лучше, чем разрозненные войска или хрупкие технологии. Локи благосклонно принимает их поклонение, и смертные быстро смекают возводить величественные монументы во славу нового царя.

Однако всё не так просто. Мидгард оказывается легко захватить — но сложно удержать. Люди продолжают сражаться, и пускай их способности ограничены, но изобретательности им не занимать. Тор вновь и вновь ведёт отряды воинов, гоня восставших через города, через густые леса и пустыни, настигая одного за другим. И всё равно смертные никак не желают сдаваться. Вероятно, они множатся, как кролики, говорят его воины; но жить, сражаясь, легко — и позволяет Тору занять себя. Стоит ему лишь на минуту заскучать, как появляются новые мятежники. У некоторых он находит реликвии Асгарда, которыми они даже не умеют толком пользоваться, и это лишь доказывает, что в Асгарде всё ещё остаются предатели. И Тор понимает, что лишь Локи он может доверять.

А доверять кому-то очень хочется. Когда воспоминания захлёстывают подобно приливной волне, когда кто-то говорит слишком громко или слишком мягко, когда касается его — или не касается слишком долго. Когда он начинает задумываться, сомневаться, не сон ли это, и может, он всё ещё там, в камере, ждёт, лишённый своей силы…

В такие дни он берётся за топор, и имеющие глупость выступить против него обретают лица демонов из его воспоминаний. И он сражается, сражается, сражается…

В такие ночи он просыпается, крича, и Локи обнимает его, крепко-крепко, помогает ему держаться.

В ночь, когда такое случилось впервые, Тор не собирался оставаться. Но когда он проснулся в поту, с содранным горлом и вздымающейся грудью, он мог думать лишь об одном: найти Локи. Только Локи мог защитить его от кошмаров, укрыть, ведь он обещал. Обещал. И Локи молча уложил его в свою постель, успокоил дрожащие руки, обняв своими. В ту ночь Тор не спал, но тепло Локи, его ровное дыхание успокоили и подарили чувство надёжности, безопасности, веры в то, что Локи здесь, рядом.

С тех пор он больше не спал в своей постели. Если кто-то и считал это странным, у них хватало ума ничего не говорить в присутствии царя или его палача. Тора не волновало, что могли подумать асы. Они не знали, что с ним произошло. Он никому об этом не рассказывал. И раз лишь Локи пришёл за ним, значит, никто в Асгарде не подозревал о том, что случилось в Мидгарде. А Локи умел хранить секреты.

В эту ночь он изо всех сил прижимается к брату, грудью к спине, линии их тел повторяют друг друга. Тор утыкается лицом в его волосы и вдыхает, позволяет запаху и ощущению близости Локи полностью захватить его. Он обнимает брата за плечи, и тот поднимает руки, сплетая их пальцы, и Тор благодарен ему за терпение и отзывчивость.

— Я размышлял о том, кто унаследует трон, — негромко начинает Локи, когда чувствует, что Тор успокоился. — В Девяти мирах будет спокойнее, если у меня будет наследник, наследник Дома Одина.

Тор застывает. Он не хочет думать о таком будущем — ведь это означает, что Локи умрёт, и… и после его смерти Тору не нужен трон, он не сможет дышать без брата, он не видит себя в этом будущем — в будущем, где он останется один…

Пальцы Локи сжимают его руки, и Тор приходит в себя. Медленно, с большим тщанием он выравнивает дыхание.

— Если ты считаешь, что это необходимо, поступай, как считаешь нужным, — выдавливает он. Он сам никогда не возьмёт себе жену; никому, кроме Локи, не дозволено видеть его безоружным и ранимым. Ни с кем другим не хочет он оставаться наедине. Больше нет.

Локи изворачивается в его руках, и Тор ослабевает хватку, чтобы тот мог повернуться к нему лицом.

— Если я женюсь, — медленно проговаривает он, глядя Тору в глаза, — мы больше не сможем так делать. Понимаешь? Тебе придётся спать у себя. И мы не сможем всегда быть рядом друг с другом. У меня будет новая семья, и ты окажешься один.

— Нет, — в панике от одной лишь мысли об этом выдыхает Тор. — Нет, Локи, ты не можешь, ты говорил, говорил, что я — твой…

Он, наверное, слишком крепко сжимает Локи, но отпустить просто не может. Не может — иначе он упадёт и будет падать, падать, падать, пока тьма не поглотит его…

Локи рядом, он так близко, что их дыхания смешиваются, и Тор не выдерживает.  
Он целует Локи.

Он не думает, не выбирает. Нет, он действует, и всё, что он знает: что это ощущается правильно, а когда Локи раскрывает губы, отвечая на поцелуй, это ощущается ещё прекраснее.

— Я люблю тебя, — отчаянно говорит он, когда воздуха начинает не хватать. — Я люблю тебя, брат, прошу тебя, не оставляй меня…

— О, Тор, — шепчет Локи и легко, едва касаясь, оглаживает его грудь, руки, бёдра, — как я могу отступиться от тебя?

И сказанное должно успокаивать, но пережитый страх проделал дыру у Тора в груди, и слов Локи недостаточно, чтобы её заполнить.

— Что мне делать? — он в отчаянии смотрит на Локи. — Скажи мне.

— Люби меня, — едва слышно просит тот, и Тор не в состоянии думать ни о чём другом. Он больше не боится.

— Да, я люблю тебя, люблю, люблю, всегда буду любить, — слова льются безостановочно, и облегчение захлёстывает его, когда Локи тянет его руку к твёрдому бугру меж своих ног. До этого он никогда не был с мужчиной и поэтому неловок. Но так легко взять член Локи в ладонь и начать двигать так, как понравилось бы ему самому: медленно, а потом быстрее и быстрее, чувствуя, как Локи дрожит, как мечется его взгляд, как он вскидывает бёдра и стонет, протяжно и низко, кончая, забрызгивая руку Тора своим семенем.

Тор не рассчитывает на ответный шаг — но нет, Локи поворачивается к нему, умелыми пальцами скользит вниз и берёт его член. Тор не чувствует возбуждения с тех пор, как смертные держали его у себя; однако Локи терпелив и настойчив. Он шепчет слова любви и восхищения. Шепчет, что никогда не оставит, что Тор в безопасности. Что они вместе построят новое будущее, лишь вдвоём, и больше ни с кем другим, и медленно, медленно член Тора крепнет, и он толкается в руку Локи, воодушевленный звуком его голоса и уверенностью прикосновений. Жгучее удовольствие накрывает его, когда он кончает, и пустота в груди сменяется блаженным бессилием и счастьем: Локи здесь, в его руках.

— Я — твой, — снова и снова повторяет он. Локи крепче прижимается к нему; его глаза сияют.

— Мой, — повторяет он, и голос звенит от счастья. — Только мой.

Поутру Тор просыпается; его переполняет радость, и дрожь покинула тело. Локи уже полностью одет, и золотой рогатый шлем венчает его голову.

— Осталось сделать кое-что ещё, — говорит он, и Тор кивает и следует за ним.

Они переносятся в Мидгард, тихо и незаметно для смертных. Локи ведёт Тора к огромному кратеру посреди пустыни. Там, на дне, наполовину ушедший в песок, покоится Мьёлльнир. Вокруг разбросаны остатки свидетельств попыток смертных понять и постичь его. Локи стоит и молчит. Тор обходит молот по кругу и дышит слишком неглубоко и быстро.

Проходят часы. Тор мерит шагами землю. Локи ждёт.

Наконец Тор останавливается.

— Погреби его, — твёрдо говорит он, его голос резок. — Я больше никогда не хочу его видеть.

Локи кивает и вздымает руки. Земля вокруг вспучивается и дрожит, и вокруг молота появляются зияющие разломы. Мьёлльнир не уничтожить, и лишь достойному дано его поднять, поэтому земля поглощает его в своё ненасытное нутро, и он погружается вниз, скрываясь из вида.

Тор смотрит, и слёзы бегут по его лицу. Лучше так, чем пытаться поднять его. Лучше так, чем доказать себе то, что он и так знает. Он недостоин. Его вводит в недоумение лишь одно: как кому-то могло прийти в голову обратное.

— Пойдём, — зовёт его Локи, когда всё кончено. — Пойдём со мной, Тор.

Он берёт Тора за руку и крепко сжимает. Тор следует за ним, перед глазами стоит пелена. Он пойдёт куда угодно вслед за братом.


End file.
